Mobile communication devices, such as personal desktop assistants, contemporary mobile telephones, hand-held computers, tablet personal computers, laptop personal computers, wearable computers and the like are becoming popular user tools. In general they have become small enough to be extremely convenient, while consuming less battery power, and at the same time have become capable of running more powerful applications. Such communication devices are often used to keep a user updated with current information by notifying the user of incoming messages. Such messages include audio messages such as telephone calls or voicemail, and textual messages such as e-mail, SMS messages, and instant messages.
Often a user of a mobile communication device receives a message (such as an e-mail or a missed telephone call), which needs attention. However, the user cannot always respond at the time the message is received. While the user could remind herself to respond by creating a task on the mobile device, sending herself an e-mail as a reminder, creating a calendar appointment, or writing a note on paper, these options are typically inefficient for the user. This is particularly true on mobile devices where text entry is difficult, such as many mobile telephones.